Reconciliation
by kristynahyblova
Summary: A short chapter which takes palace sometime after The Dark Artifices and where Ty and Kit are together. This may be one of a few random scenes that I will write (not necessarily in order) about Ty and Kit. This is my first fanfiction so I'm still trying to get the characters right and I know that I might not have gotten Ty exactly right so bear with me.


_Kitty reunion:_

" _Well this is kind of horrifying."_

 _Ty's back stiffened as he whipped his head around. His eyes widened in shock as they settled on the male figure nonchalantly leaning against the door frame of the LA Institute's large - and very acoustic as it turns out - training room._

 _Ty hadn't meant to end up in the training room but he found that these days his feet took him places without his explicit permission, perhaps they were following the unspoken nudging of his subconscious since his mind was busy being preoccupied with other things. The training room had not always had this drawing effect on Ty. He much preferred the library. He had liked it well enough. It was cavernous with slightly springy floors in places and thick beams of wood crisscrossing the ceiling all very modernly put together and styled with tones of honey gold in the paneled walls and stained-glass windows. But he had been feeling more and more dawn to it as the melancholy weeks had passed and turned into a rather sad and pitifu,l if he was going to be honest, month. And then two. And then almost there._

 _No. It wasn't the colors of the walls or the way the training room seemed to go on forever with possibilities, both literally and metaphorically. No. It had been the memories that drew Ty to the training room when it was most likely not to be occupied. First the memories of Livy, his twin and other half. Livy, as she brandished a rapier with deft precision as she faced off against Diana. Livy, swinging from the elastic ropes attached to the beams. Livy, sitting next to him in the dusty, dimly lit rafters at the very corners of the room spying on the unsuspecting Centurions bellow._

 _When Ty had first wandered in here with no intention of training it had been those memories that had stolen unbidden into his mind. But they were no longer crippling as they had been before, it had been years since his twin had died. Now there were other memories. New memories, very new and better. The quick flash of an almost-too-white smile, the hypnotic wave of golden hair as it's owner made a quick move. Golden eyes. And…. other more distracting things._

 _Slowly, over the years Ty had started to associate the training room not only with what he must attain, who he must become. He had even stopped associating it with what and who he had lost. Instead, he started to associate the room with Kit._

 _Maybe it was because of the gold tones that reflected in his eyes, or maybe it was because of the fact that Kit, though preferring to geek out in the library reading comic books and watching B-class horror films with Drew, had actually become a skilled warrior. He said warrior and not fighter or shadow hunter not because Kit wasn't both of these - gods, with his quick reflexes ( a Herrondale gift apparently ) and very Shadowhunterry physique ( Ty should really find a better adjective) Kit could not be mistaken for something else - but because the word Warrior wasn't only about the physical or the purpose of one's fight but because Warrior was an intense and wild thing of the spirit and Kit had it. But most likely it was because during the past few years the two boys had spent countless hours in the training room. At first, Ty beating Kit into the dirt day by day and then slowly, as Kit improved, working together to see how their weaknesses and strengths played together and made them into a quite formidable fighting unit. It was these memories that ultimately made this Kit and Ty's room. The intense sparing sessions as well as all the hours spent lazing around on the mats in the back corner. There was the memory of Ty telling a joke during a break and Kit laughing so hard that he had choked on his water and nearly died by the simple act of hydration. There was the memory of Julian insisting Kit try the ropes for the first time and Kit losing his shoes in the process. And, of course, the time when Kit had taken off his shirt after a tutoring session with Diana and proceeded to pour an entire pitcher of water over his head. The water had plastered his sweaty hair back and away from his face and cascaded over his shoulders and down the plains of his stomach and drenched the front of his training pants. Of course, the part that everyone else remembered was when immediately after the incident Ty had lost his grip on the rope and not-so-smoothly face planted into the floor from fifteen feet up. He had immediately gotten an iratze and been fine but the mental effects of the image had not gone away._

 _This was the room where he had finally been forced to admit to himself that his feelings for Kit were real and were not going away and this was also the room where everything between him and Kit had happened and that was definitely the best memory of all._

 _This memory was why Ty had found himself in the training room alone on a sunny day watching the sunset through the colored glass and listening to the twang of guitars and southern voices through the stereo for once instead of his headphones. Kit, who was now officially Ty's boyfriend and as far as he was concerned the love of his life, had been gone on a top-secret mission required by the Clave for month's now. It had happened only days after Kit and Ty had officially become a couple and now Ty was wondering what Kit was doing. Was he off on some amazing adventure where he had forgotten all about him and instead become best friends with Jase? was he off in some dark, shadow-filled corner of the world in danger and needed him? or was he a part of some undercover investigation and currently falling involve with some mysterious stranger?_

 _Yes. Sad, country music fit Ty's mood perfectly as he slumped against the wall and tried not to think about all the what if's_ and instead focus on the memories that floated in the air around him like dust particles in the shafts of sunlight. At some point Kit's voice had joined with the singers in their shared soulful misery and as the songs had progressed he became more and more entranced in the music, letting his feelings of longing and loneliness flow through him, until he was on his feet, eyes closed in concentration, holding the head of a small battle ax as a microphone and moving and singing along to the sounds of Keith Urban's " Blue Ain't Your Color." As the sounds of the song slowed, Keith finished with a soulful " Oooh" and Ty held the ax away from his body as he dropped his head down and away from it in a passionate and overdramatic show of great teenager angst which he had seen artists do in videos at some point. Just as the music stopped and Ty opened his eyes to see the last rays of the sun he heard the voice behind him.

"Well, this is kind of horrifying."

He would know what voice anywhere. In the midst of a crowd, under the sea and quite possibly even if he turned deaf. But it could not be. Despite the impossibility, Ty's body went completely taut. Like the machine parts of a wind-up toy car, every part in his body jumped to absolute alertness.

Ty whipped his head around. It was impossible but it was true. The lithe figure leaning against the opened doorway was Kit. He wasn't hurt. He looked good. Well, more than good.

His pose was deliberate but relaxed. The dying sunlight glinted off his disheveled halo of gold hair and his full mouth curved into a slow smirk. Most people who weren't Ty would not have noticed the small tells of excitement in Kit's demeanor but he did notice how Kit was lightly tapping the toe of his right boot. And he noticed how Kit's hand was twitching lightly even though he had his arms crossed across his chest.

Kit's words sank in slowly. Horrifying? a spear of anxiety went through his gut. what had he done? Was Kit repulsed by him? Did he come back just to end things?

Kit slid his eyes lazily down to the side, admiring the sunset. "You're already perfect. Now you want to tell me that on top of everything you can sing? and not like sing but like _sing sing_. like amazing sing." Kit shook his head sadly, "Ty I just don't know if I can handle all this. Frankly, I don't know what to do about it."

Sarcasm. Or something like it. Ty had gotten more adept at discerning it since Kit had come to live at the Institute. The nauseating wave of horror receded a bit. Kit had just appeared out of nowhere after not having seen him for months and the first thing he wanted to do was joke? Very well, two could play this game.

"Yes. Well my boyfriend decided to leave me and go seek glory and adventure all on his own. So, you see I now have to mend my broken heart and woe myself a new lover. I was just warming up my singing voice so that I can catch myself a beautiful faerie prince." Ty remarked with a slightly woebegone air.

Kit's head snapped up and all the humor was gone from his eyes. Instead, they blazed from his beautiful face with an intense fire and barely controlled intensity that Ty felt burn through his lungs and down into his gut. He blushed.

"What a stupid. Stupid man." Kit said in a low voice that Ty had rarely heard before, "to leave you like that. To ever leave you at all."

And then suddenly it was not just Kit's eyes that were on fire but Ty's whole body and Kit was no longer at the door but halfway across the room and moving fast. And his eyes were no longer fire but a deep sea of vulnerability and in his open expression, Ty could read everything he had been hoping to see. That Kit missed him, that Kit needed him, and that he loved him. He knew his face must look about the same but he wasn't given time to contemplate it because he had barely taken a step and suddenly Kit was there. And his body was inches from his own and Kit's hands were on his arms and he couldn't see because his eyes were closed and Kit was kissing him. For an eternal second, Ty felt that feeling that he didn't know if he would ever feel again. His whole body froze as his stomach dropped out from his center and plummeted to his feet and his knees were jelly. And then he was kissing Kit back and their hands were frantic, each holding the other and trying to bring them even closer. He pressed himself against Kit as much as absolutely possible and in response Kit's arm went around him and he felt the other hand twining into the hair at the nape of his neck. The kiss quickly shifted from ardent to something deeper and more needy as Kit's arm slid down Ty's back and Ty pulled away and bit Kit's lip in a not so teasing way.

Ty heard a low sound and vaguely registered that it had come from Kit. His lips curved against Kit's in a smile feeling very proud to be the cause of such beautiful distress. He pulled away slightly and made the considerable effort to let go of Kit's shirt where his fingers had nearly torn the fabric. He felt Kit's heavy breathing against his neck as he was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. It didn't bother him.

"You're here." He breathed.


End file.
